


Frozen

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John watches as his best friend and his ex-girlfriend fall in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

Fandoms: General Hospital/One Life to Live  
Title: Frozen  
Characters: John McBain, Lucky Spencer and Jessica Buchanan  
Pairing: Lucky/Jessica (LJ)  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Crossover, Het, Future Fic.  
Summary: John watches as his best friend and his ex-girlfriend fall in love with each other.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I’m making no money from this.  
Words: 277 words without title and ending.

*Frozen*

John stood rooted to the spot as he watched his ex-girlfriend on the dance floor, wrapped in the arms of another man.

He was frozen in place, unable to take his eyes off Jessica as she danced with his best friend, Lucky Spencer.

The two men had become friends when Lucky had moved to Llanview to escape from his hometown of Port Charles.

He had just divorced his wife for the fourth time and was ready to move on because his four time ex-wife Elizabeth had cheated on him and now had a son with his brother.

After having been cheated on twice and having his ex-wife have children by both her lovers, John knew that Lucky had finally had enough; especially when his brother had started coming around and had began to play daddy to all three of Lucky’s ex-wife’s children, taking over his role in the family.

John sighed as he continued to watch Jessica and Lucky dance. He knew that while Jessica could be wild, she was fiercely loyal and would love Lucky the way he needed to be loved.

He also knew that Lucky was just what Jessica needed. He had a good head on his shoulders; he always thought before he acted and once Jessica had his heart, she would have it forever, John was sure of it.

John finally forced himself to move, having decided to leave Lucky and Jessica alone for the time being.

When they were ready to tell him that they were together, he would be more than happy to listen, but until then it was time for him to go home and watch the football game.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
